The present invention relates to preventing runaway fire from remotely controlled machine guns, and, more particularly to controlling such fire using mechanical intervention.
Weapon fire without the trigger pressed or after the trigger mechanism of the weapon is no longer being pressed, or is no longer instructing the weapon to fire, is a known problem. Control over the timing of weapon fire is a basic precondition to successful military operations and military training. The consequences of runaway weapon fire may include lethal damage to friendly combatants, waste of ammunition, revealing one's position to the enemy, etc. Although this problem is relevant to all types of weaponry, the consequences for remotely controlled machine gun fire may be particularly acute.
Runaway machine gun fire may be caused by inadequate tuning of the trigger mechanism prior to use of the weapon or simply by a failure of the weapon during its use.
There is a compelling need to have an apparatus that will prevent accidental fire from a remotely controlled machine gun that continues to fire after the trigger mechanism is no longer instructing the weapon to fire or that starts firing without the trigger mechanism being pressed.